Black Rock Stadium
Black Rock Stadium is a stage in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale that is a mash up of Twisted Metal and Jak and Daxter. There is a trophy avaliable if Sweet Tooth uses his Level 3 Super Move, The Rise of Mecha Tooth, on this stage. Description In the background, various different combatants from the Twisted Metal series can be seen driving around and attacking each other. After some time, a (rift gate) portal from Jak and Daxter opens up in the center, various Haven City Krimzon Guard Hellcat cruisers fly out and two Turbo Cannons, and the monitors in the background, which previously had Sweet Tooth, Dollface, and Mr. Grimm's faces on them, now have Baron Praxis talking about Haven City. Dark Eco also begins to flow out into the lava pits. As the fight winds down, the cruisers are destroyed by the racers and the giant monitor showing Baron Praxis is destroyed by homing missiles by the Talon helicopter. Characters appearing in stage *Sweet Tooth (Twisted Metal) *Dollface (Twisted Metal) *Mr. Grimm (Twisted Metal) *Axel (Twisted Metal) *Talon (Twisted Metal) *Baron Praxis (Jak and Daxter) *Krimzon Guard (Jak and Daxter) Music Black Rock Stadium - Twisted Metal The first phase of this stage starts with a remixed version of "Ready to Die" by Brain, Buckethead & Bryan Mantia from Twisted Metal (2012).''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rAa06tjWNQ8 '''Black Rock Stadium - Jak & Daxter' The second phase transitions to a remixed version of "Haven City (Zoomer)" by Mark Mothersbaugh, Josh Mancell, and Larry Hopkins from Jak II.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vyPeTLPQGXg Videos Trivia *Stadiums are a big part of Twisted Metal, as there are quite a few levels that contain them, the first game to include a stadium as a main level was Twisted Metal: Black with Minion's Stadium, a hidden area found in Midtown. **Another reason the level was chosen is because the stadium contains emblems of the main characters. *There has always been an arena of sorts in past games but it was not until Twisted Metal: Black where stadiums became main levels of their own. *Blackrock Stadium is heavily based on Arena Duel and Suicide Slide from Twisted Metal 1 and Twisted Metal 2 respectively. *The noticible Jak and Daxter easter eggs on this stage is the Dark Eco liquid in the background that replaces the lava, the Hellcat cruisers, the Rift gate, Baron Praxis and Turbo Cannon's with the Precursor Text on it, which spells out cannwn. It appears SuperBot made a typo while spelling out the word cannon with mistaken the precursor letter 'O' with 'W'. **The issue with the Turbo cannon was fixed in patch v1.11 *This is the only stages where a driver from Twisted Metal can be seen. *If one were to use Big Daddy's level 3 here, Axel and Sweet Tooth (the truck, not the character) will be floating in the background. *The Vita version of this stage seems to be having issues while playing online, that have not been addressed yet. **In most cases, the music does not change to the Jak II Haven City theme when Baron Praxis and the two Hellcat Cruisers arrive. **In other cases, the Hellcat Cruisers don't arrive at all, and Baron Praxis does not appear on the monitor. **There is also a bug where the players are being shot at, but the cruisers are not there.. **This is one of the stages where lots of machines are firing at each other throughout the level in the background, the others being San Francisco and Invasion. References Category:Twisted Metal Category:Jak and Daxter Category:PSASBR Category:Stages Category:Jak and Daxter Category:Naughty Dog